Clueless Teens
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Based on the popular board game and 1985 movie adaption: Nine teens spend the evening at their school for an activity called a School Lock In and it seems to go okay so far, despite the average teen dramas going on for everyone involved. Not only do they face typical high school problems, but there is also murder, mystery and blackmail involved. (sorry I suck at summaries)
1. Students Arrive

It was dark outside, nearly before midnight. There were students volunteering Anthony E. Pratt High School to do the Student Lock In. One student was well aware of the evening and planned something disastrous. There came a school bus with only one of the students and stopped by the entrance. The student left the bus and jumped down.

For a high school student, the boy was sharply dressed like he had a senior prom to attend. He then showed his student ID to the front camera of the school entrance and was allowed inside. The doors unlocked for him and he walked inside. The high school boy went inside the school and his shoes clicked down the halls surrounded by baroque lockers and he entered the school cafeteria.

Inside the cafeteria was Yvette Fin in her school uniform of a collared shirt and short navy blue skirt. She had a frilly bow in her hair as well. She was also a foreign exchange student to the school and many of the boys wanted to ask her out before the end of the school year. She was cleaning up one of the lunch tables while a lunch lady was in the back preparing dinner for the students who were participating in the School Lock In. The sharply dressed boy walked over to her.

"Is everything ready?"

"Oui, Timothy." Yvette replied in her native accent to the sharply dressed boy.

"You have your instructions?" Timothy asked.

Yvette nodded.

Timothy smiled at her and went to the cafeteria kitchen where the lunch lady was. The lunch lady is overweight with plastic gloves, a hairnet, a short-sleeved shirt with an apron around her, Ms. Hildegard.

"Is everything alright, Ms. Hildegard?" Timothy entered the room and the lunch lady holds the machete knife near his throat.

"Dinner will be ready at 7:30." Ms. Hildegard told him. "No sneaking treats now, I remember when you stole from the culinary class before they had their field trip, last month, Mr. Wadsworth."

"Yes ma'am." Timothy smiled sheepishly. There was then a knock at the cafeteria doors and Timothy left to answer it, leaving the kitchen. Timothy opened the door to see a boy about his age, with stubble on his face and was in his school uniform like everyone else. "Good evening."

"Evening," the boy greeted. "Hey, do we get extra credit if we join this lock in?"

"I'm only doing what my parents as members of the PTA told me to sign up for so it would earn points in my permanent record," Timothy replied simply. "You must be Martin Mustard, quarterback for the football team?"

"That would be me, call me Marty." Marty walked himself in, taking off his jacket. "Aren't you the boy who sneaks treats from the culinary class?"

"Not important." Timothy walked over to where Yvette was. "You remember our exchange student, Yvette."

"Enchante..." Marty chuckled, trying to woo Yvette.

Yvette rolled her eyes and went to text on her cell phone as she left the lunch table.

"Yvette," Timothy took her phone and slammed it shut before she could finish her message. "Will you attend to Marty and give him anything he requires? Within reasons, that is."

"Just because your mother runs the PTA doesn't mean you have to treat me like some filthy wench!" Yvette snorted as she grabbed her phone back in irritation.

"Perhaps this student exchange wasn't a good idea." Timothy mumbled as he went back to the cafeteria doors.

There was a Goth girl at the door. She had short black hair and wore a bleak colored uniform in contrast to everyone else's. She didn't look like she want to be a part of this, but felt like she had to go along with it.

"Do come in, miss, you are expected." Timothy greeted her.

"Already, I despise you all..." the girl hissed gravely as she slithered in, leaving an Emo trail.

"Everyone, this is our resident Emo teen, Madeline White." Timothy introduced.

"White?" Marty laughed. "How ironic!"

"Shut up before I take out my switch blade knife I took back from the school consular and slice out your membrane." Madeline hissed.

Marty backed away from her and went back to his own personal business.

"Madeline, have you met the French exchange student, Yvette?" Timothy led the Gothling to the French girl.

"No, but like meeting anybody else they'll run away and scream for their dear lives." Madeline crossed her arms, uncaringly.

"Why do you look like you're dressed to go to a funeral?" Yvette asked in her thick accent.

"Wait..." Madeline challenged.

Soon enough, there came a slightly older girl. She had long beach blonde hair, pale complexion, but not as pale as Madeline's. She also had square glasses with tape in the center of them and had a Cheetah Girls backpack with her uniform with gold-colored boots.

"And this is Eileen Peacock," Timothy introduced.

"How do you do?" Marty greeted.

"Get a life." Madeline droned in a bitter monotone.

"Yvette, will you check with Ms. Hildegard that dinner will be ready soon as all the other students arrived?" Timothy demanded.

Yvette rolled her eyes and went to the back end of the cafeteria.

There then came a frantic student with round glasses. Timothy went to him and let him in.

"Where's Principal Boddy?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"You must be Michael Green," Timothy welcomed him. "President of the chess club, physic's club and lifelong teacher's pet?"

"Yes..." Michael nervously batted his knuckles together. He then didn't look where he was going and bumped into Madeline. "Oops! S-Sorry..." he nervously chuckled at the dark, morbid girl.

"Freshman..." Madeline snorted at him, rolling her chocolate eyes.

Timothy went back to the door and let in the final two students for the evening.

"Ah, Christopher Plum and Leslie Scarlet," Timothy greeted. "Do you two have classes together?"

"He snaps my bra in the hallway." Leslie glared up at Christopher. "Dumb seniors think they own the place."

"What grade are you in?" Christopher asked.

"Sophomore." Leslie replied.

"Don't look bad for one." Christopher winked which got him a slap in the face.

Leslie walked off, texting on her phone and stood next to Eileen and Madeline.

"I can't believe we all Facebooked for this." Madeline groaned. "I could be in the cemetery right now writing poetry about how pointless life is."

"Now, now, let's all settle down." Timothy tried to calm the anxious students.

"Where's Principal Boddy?" Eileen asked. "Isn't he going to be here tonight?"

"He will be, I assure you." Timothy replied, then there was a bell going off which made Michael spill his milk carton Eileen by accident. "Ah, dinner." Timothy welcomed the students in the cafeteria to collect their trays and take their evening meals.

"Sorry... Mom says I'm accident prone..." Michael sheepishly wiped some cream milk off of Eileen.

* * *

**A/N: Okay a little parody on one of my favorite movies based off of a board game, then again, I think this is the only movie based from a board game. Oh well. I hope you like where this is going so far and bonus points for you if you get where everyone gets their first names from even if we don't know their real names in the film. Read & Review, I hope this came out better than I thought I would I talked with some friends about it earlier. **


	2. Principal Boddy

The students went inside the cafeteria, collecting multicolored trays like they normally do for the lunch hour. Ms. Hildegard plopped some strange foods on their trays one by one. The students are displeased they can't even get a decent evening meal away from home, let alone lunch in general from the repulsive cafeteria grub. The students went out of the cafeteria and Timothy stood before them.

"You'll sit in order of your grades from freshmen, sophomores, juniors and seniors," Timothy instructed. "Please be seated."

The students sat at a table together in order of their grades. Marty looked a little lost though of where to sit. Timothy walked over and poured Leslie some sparkling water in one of the school plastic cups. Marty then walked over and noticed the peanut allergy table close toward them.

"Is this place for you?" Marty asked Timothy as he took his seat.

"Oh, no, sir," Timothy replied. "I'm merely a humble child of members of the PTA."

"And what exactly does that make you in social status?" Marty asked.

"If I get bullied by anyone, I'll tell my parents and they'll tell the principal to get anyone expelled." Timothy simply said.

"Which means what?" Marty prompted.

"If you bully me I'm responsible for you being suspended or expelled from school and you won't go to college, then get a job and you'll spend the rest of your pathetic, peasant life on the streets while I laugh with my high education values and mock you via Twitter." Timothy stated, sounding annoyed, like the only student willing to learn unlike the others in the classroom.

"Well, why are we here?" Eileen asked. "I was told in a text that I would earn extra credit or a grade lift on my report card."

"Surely extra credit can't mean a whole lot for you borderline students." Timothy rolled his eyes. "Like I quoted for my monologue in Drama Class, 'ours is not reason why, ours is but to do and die'."

"Die?" Christopher's eyes widened.

"It's from a play, you simpleton." Timothy smiled wickedly like the student you know did something wrong when the teacher asks who did it.

"When not tossing the old pig skin around, I actually like that Kipling guy we read for literature class," Marty stated, glancing at Leslie. "Do you like Kipling, Leslie?"

"Sure, I'll eat anything that isn't this cafeteria crap." Leslie replied, foolishly.

Yvette came in the room with her lunchbox and sat in between Christopher and Marty. They couldn't help but stare. Christopher then held her close and snapped a picture of him with her with his cell phone and updated his Facebook status.

"Principal Boddy will be here soon." Timothy told everybody.

"Can we rebel against him? 'Cuz I wanna talk to him about those stupid pep rallies we have once a month!" Madeline sneered.

"Yeah, and only half an hour lunch? It takes me half an hour just to GET down to the cafeteria without being trampled by the riff raff!" Michael added.

"Why don't you talk amongst yourselves while I fetch the principal?" Timothy left the cafeteria.

Everyone watched him leave, then they stared at each other. Neither of them knew each other well in school. They all then slurped their gray soups which had some chunks in it. What the chunks were, they were too afraid to even ask. They all just ate in silence, and Eileen decided she should be the one to break the ice.

"Well, let's get someone to break the ice," Eileen stated after finishing her soup. "It might as well be me, I'm a member of the school debate team. I'm used to being social with other people, I host a lot of birthday parties at kid restaurants and my parents invite the neighbor kids since I don't have any friends since I'm socially awkward and sometimes in special ed. I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing here or where I came from, or why I'm among peers since I tend to get claustrophobic and I'm allergic to several types of sugar and... this cafeteria isn't so bad once you get used to it in your digestive system in a few days which then goes to your esophagus and if you're lucky you don't spend your weekend with cafeteria food poisoning or diarrhea and... this is good, yes?"

Everyone sat in bewilderment, staring at the strange girl.

"So, umm... Eileen..." Madeline broke the silence. "You're a member of the school debate team?"

"Yes," Eileen replied. "I once went in to audition and they mistook my student file as a filibuster and they were so annoyed with me talking for long periods of time they let me join. It was either that or the school drama club where dreams get crushed and I'll never become an actress like in my dreams where I ride a flying unicorn with Leonardo DiCaprio bare backed and bare-chested with his flowing blonde hair in the graceful wind."

"That's interesting..." Marty tried to shut her up.

"I know who you are." Michael smirked.

"Aren't you doing to tell us?" Leslie glanced at him.

"What do you know about me?" Eileen nervously adjusted her glasses.

"I saw your post on Facebook which was about 8,000 words long." Michael showed his Facebook page on his Android phone where he had liked Eileen's status.

"You're in special ed, huh?" Christopher examined Eileen.

"Yes..." Eileen nodded, sheepishly. "I have borderline autism..."

"Well it's perfectly normal, I'm in some special classes myself with the speech therapist on Tuesdays during second period. I also help out in the room as a peer tutor."

"So, what? Do you hang around those ugly retard kids all day?" Leslie wrinkled her nose.

"I prefer you not to talk about them that way, they can't help themselves." Christopher darted his eyes at her.

"Are _you _a retard then?" Madeline droned.

"I'm not stupid, I'm special!"

"That's just what retards use as a bloody hell excuse."

"Boys are all stupid, wouldn't you agree, Eileen?" Leslie turned to the pale blonde girl.

Eileen just shrugged uncomfortably.

"So, what else do you do besides keep the retards in line, Christopher?" Madeline asked, still sounding deep down bloodthirsty.

"I'd like to get a date for prom sometime soon," Christopher turned to Leslie. "How 'bout it?"

"Oh, bugger off." Leslie snarled.

"YOLO."

"Ugh, not more text slang!" Marty groaned.

"Am I the only one who likes cafeteria food?" Michael asked as he spun his spoon in his gray soup.

"Yes." everyone deadpanned, making him feel awkward and small.

Timothy then walked in with hands behind his back with an older gentleman behind him.

"Boys and girls may I present the best principal in all the land, Principal Boddy?" Timothy warmly welcomed.

"Kiss ass!" Madeline fake coughed into her hand.

"What was that, young lady?" Principal Boddy asked.

"Nothing." Madeline rolled her silver eyes.

"How are all you doing on this fine evening in school?" Boddy asked with a smile.

"Why don't you sit down, Principal Boddy?" Timothy slithered.

"Thank you, one of my best students." Boddy sat down as Yvette came to his side. "Oh, hello Yvette, welcome to America. You liking our school so far?"

"It's okay." Yvette looked away, uncaringly as she had her tablet in her other hand.

"Got any milk?"

"In the back."

"Please get me some."

"Right away."

As Yvette left Boddy slapped the back of her pants, making her cry out on her way to the kitchen.

"Alright!" Eileen stood up. "I deserve to get a say in this now why have we all been dragged to this Hell hole of a school overnight?"

"Well, I believe you all saw the Tweet or Status update on Facebook," Timothy told them as he took out his phone and tapped the screen gently. "Siri, why are we all here?"

There was a small beep from the phone and the phone replied in a cold, snarky, female voice. "It will be your duty as good school students to attend to the School Lock In to be rewarded."

"My laptop said the same message." Michael pointed out.

"So, why are we here, sir?" Leslie demanded. "I cancelled a study date for this crap!"

"It's a special surprise, my students." Boddy smiled as Yvette came back with a carton of white milk. "Merci beacop, Yvette." Boddy took the French teenager's hand and kissed the back of it, but was very creepy about it more than like a gentleman. "As beautiful as your mother before you..."

"How do you know her mother?" Michael asked.

"Before her mother got arrested and she had no choice but to sign her daughter up for the foreign exchange program, we had a little history together when she came to visit America," Boddy squeezed Yvette's hand. "I'm practically her father..."

"Get off of me!" Yvette slapped his hand and took out a whistle from inside her shirt.

"Before we go any further, would anyone like hot fruit or stale dessert accompanied by the school cafeteria?" Timothy asked after Yvette left in extreme discomfort.

No one answered, but Timothy led them all to the school gym. All sports games for tonight were cancelled due to tonight's Lock In.


End file.
